A Love for All Seasons
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Piko and Len get together during one Wintery day after Piko retrieves Len from the cold and confesses. Afterwords, seasonal loves and joys follow the two. PURE FLUFF. No drama, no balogna, pure romantic cute supportive fluff.
1. Winter

Its been a while since I've posted on here...and I probably won't have much for a little while. That includes Soul Eater stuff.  
So, unlike ALL of my other stuff, this is a yaoi. It's for the ONLY yaoi couple I ship (unless you count Kaoru and Hikaru from Ouran High School Host Club, but I don't, because complicated reasoning.)  
So Piko and Len are very special to me. They sing well together, Piko's my favorite Vocaloid of all of them, they're gorgeous together. The list goes on and on and on and on. So yeah.  
I do NOT own Piko, Len, their voices, Vocaloid, or anything else. Just my working. ^^  
Enjoy and review!

* * *

**A Love for All Seasons: Winter**

"_All the joy in the world could never account for the peace I feel when I'm with you, my dear."_

Len groaned quietly, knowing he was quite a bad place at the moment. He was very far from the Vocaloid mansion, having gone on a walk despite ALL of Rin's warnings that there was going to be a blizzard. Worse, his walks went out to random places, so no one had any way of knowing where he was. The best part? Len had only gone in three layers; a tank top, long sleeve, and sweater, as well as a pair of pants. This outfit had been warm until the snow poured down like a giant scratching a dandruff-filled head onto the earth. Pure, icy snow clung to his eyelashes…and hair…and most of his body in general; the blond haired, singing teenager was absolutely freezing to death.

Forcing himself forward, he realized just how lost he was as he trudged through the terrible winds of a hellish blizzard, wishing he had listened to Rin…or even Piko, when said male had offered to retrieve Len's coat from the laundry; as it had been his turn to do the house laundry that week. Len had known just how easy it would have been for Piko to get the coat from the dryer, which had likely finished it by then. But no, Len had insisted on denying the request and heading out the door, just to get on his walk. Boy was he paying for it now… Speaking of Piko, the snow began reminding Len of him, as Piko's hair was a silvery white. Just like the snow…except Piko was much warmer than this frozen weather.  
Piko… This was a thought that had been poking holes in Len's brain cells for quite a while now. The other Vocaloid was so kind to him, always. Len also found that he liked singing duets with the other boy…much more than he usually did with just about anyone else; even his twin sister. The male Kagamine twin had been beginning to realize that Piko stood out in many ways; by voice, by attitude, and by how much Len was starting to think of him. Some way or another, the snowy haired Vocaloid was always making himself known on Len's mind…and it was driving Len absolutely insane!

He sighed, his breath floating in the bitter air as he continued aimlessly walking, wishing he knew where the hell he was going. But he didn't, he didn't know at all. Oh how he wished he knew though; some of the minty hot cocoa Piko always made when people came in from the cold sounded so… Len slapped himself when he realized he was thinking of Piko _again! _Closing his eyes, he frowned and continued on his walking, knowing it had been hours. Of all the days to get lost…he had to pick today…

~/~

Blue and green eyes stared out the second floor window of the Vocaloid mansion, quietly pleading to be able to see a particular blond return. Piko had long begun to realize that this was utterly useless though. Saddened by this, he smoothed his white hair and fixed his peculiar cowlick into a bearable manner, out of his eyes and such. Once again frowning at the terrible blizzard that he had been watching since its beginning, the small-framed male crossed his room's floor to a wardrobe, and collected a long, dark blue coat. Putting the soft coat on, he buttoned each crystal-like button, and headed from his room. Down the stairs he went, finding Rin singing as she sat on the couch. Getting her attention by waving, he got her to stop for a moment.

"Piko? You're going out in this mess?"

He nodded slowly, "It's been too long."

Rin frowned, "Worried about Len too?"

Piko responded once more, "Yeah. He's never gone this long…and he didn't even take his coat."

The small blond girl bit her lip, "True…" She sighed, "Be careful out there Piko! Or I won't forgive you!"

Chuckling at that, he brought his USB tail from the floor as he tucked his hands into his pockets while Rin opened the door for him, letting him go on out into the cold. Blasted immediately by the frozen cold, Piko shuddered a bit. Len must be terribly cold by now…and Piko honestly couldn't stand the thought. That blond twin of Rin's was his closest friend in this place!

…If you could even call them just friends.

Piko blushed a second at the thought, but shook it off and ran out, crying Len's name into the howling winds immediately. He had to find him! He had to…!

"Len!" he cried, "Len, you've got to hear me! You have to…I need to find you…"  
The two boys were always inseparable friends, to say the least. Almost always doing a duet together or cheering one another on. Sometimes getting dressed as girls by Rin…but that was a different story in all fairness. They even got stuck being squished together in the smaller chair for movie nights in the Vocaloid mansion, sandwiched together in a small arm chair. This had perks though, usually by sharing a giant bowl of popcorn to themselves, while the others passed one bowl around for everyone. Though it happened so often that he questioned if the other Vocaloids were causing it on purpose. He thought of all the times he and Len worked together on holiday decorations. All of the pictures they often took together. All of the things they did together or talked about. Their rooms were even next to each other.

Pushing all this from his mind, Piko's USB tail flew in the bitter winds as he ran, still screaming Len's name. And finally, after a bitterly frozen hour had passed…he finally got an answer.

"Piko!"

Piko stopped immediately and looked around, "Len! Len, where are you?"

He got that answer when a weight slammed into him from the side, very unexpectedly. Catching his balance, Piko whirled and held the other Vocaloid tightly as he stood there in the compiling snow.

"Len! You idiot, you're freezing to death! You should have let me get your coat!"

Shaking, Len grumbled in annoyance before answering, "D-Don't you t-think I-I know that by now…?"

Sighing and shaking his head, Piko let Len go and slipped out of his coat, putting it on Len before the other small-framed male could bother to protest.

"P-Piko-! You-You'll get cold now!"

Piko shrugged, "You'll freeze before me. Now hush…"

Leaving no more room for protesting, Piko picked Len up and gathered him into his arms, walking back towards the mansion; much to the other's bitter dismay.

"Piko!"

"Oh stop it. You're cold and tired and you sure aren't walking after all of that."

Len huffed and stopped squirming, finally succumbing to being carried like this. He shivered as he lay in the warmth of Piko's coat…and of Piko himself. Still, he managed to speak, his voice shaking from the terrible cold.

"H-Hey…P-Piko? W-Were you…wh-why'd you come out here?"

Piko shrugged softly, "I wanted to find you, and I was worried. You do realize you have been out here for about four hours now, right?"

Len sighed, "I suppose."

The white haired Vocaloid mumbled slightly, then sighed, "Len…I really was worried." He sighed, pinking a bit, "I do like you after all…"

These words choked the young, fairly new Vocaloid ever slightly as he continued to walk, Len having been stunned to silence in his arms, but Piko forced the final two little words out. They came in barely a whisper, the breath hovering in the cold air. The skin of his face reddened and not from the cold, but from a pink blush.

"…a-a lot…"

It was a shy admission, but one Piko knew he needed to say. Len was utterly wordless now as Piko continued carrying him towards the mansion, coatless as he walked in his white sweatshirt, nearly blending with the snow as he moved. However, it was the answer Len had needed…for the question burning his brain all this time…all these weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds… Laying his head against Piko's shoulder as his cold body trembled in a newer warmth, Len finally spoke up.

"I…like you too…a lot...Piko."

So on towards home they went…their bond reinforced with a new tie.


	2. Spring

**Sayonara Memories is by Supercell and Piko's non-low cover of it is BEAUTIFUL. (As is his cover of SKYFALL. YES SKYFALL.)  
I do NOT own Piko, Len, their voices, Vocaloid, Sayonara Memories, or anything else. Just my working. ^^  
Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**A Love for All Seasons: Spring**

"_Promise me you'll always love me…show me that we aren't just a fleeting spirit."_

The dawn of a bright and early spring day tickled Piko with beams of light, gently trying to stir the young Vocaloid awake. It didn't really have to try for long, since Piko was stirred by the feel of gentle warmth nuzzling closer to him. Ah right; Len had slept in his room last night since they had been up late playing video games. Smiling ever so gently, the white haired boy embraced the blond and kissed his forehead.

"Morning Len."

A soft and mumbled 'morning' was returned to the fabrics of Piko's nightgown and the blanket the two men were wrapped up in. Piko chuckled and held him as his dual-colored eyes watched the sunlight cross the tile floor of his room. Piko's room was decorated around three things; techno, pianos, and love. Yes, love. Not life, peace, and all of that other jibber. Several items in Piko's room reflected a feeling of love, several songs he sang were about love, and Piko had shared his bed with the person he loved the most last night. Of course, nothing had happened, contrary to the likely thoughts of probably most of the other Vocaloids. Len seemed to doze again, just slightly, whilst Piko held him without another care in the world.

His room held tones of blue, black, white, and a few cool-toned colors in between, including silver and purple. The floor tiles were lain out in rows and rows of piano keys, while the walls held a matrix code look, with a circuit board textured appearance as well. In other words, Piko's room was a piano as well as a computer, metaphorically of course. His lamp was actually a heart shaped press lamp that lit a different color every time it was turned on, and his canopy bed's coverings were hearts, piano keys, and music notes that went to the color theme. The lyrics of his favorite song to sing were framed and hanging on the wall in a silver square; the lyrics to Sayonara Memories by Supercell, a song he had covered a few times. It was a beautifully precious song…and one he always put his heart into.

Other items in his room included an enclosed sound booth to practice in, as well as his entertainment center and chairs. His nightstand stood by his bed with his lamp, with his dresser standing between that table and his large wall closet. It was the first time Piko had really paid attention to how large his room really was…and how much it truly reflected him, with the love and technological look it held.

_'They sure don't joke when they call this place a mansion...' the young one thought quietly._

Sighing softly at the spacious grandeur of a very fitting room, Piko's green and blue eyes returned to Len's face. Softly, he poked the blond's face, making his nose wrinkle and his eyes squint.

"Merrph…" Len muttered into Piko's shirt again.

Piko tilted his head and lifted Len's face from his shirt, "Repeat that, dearest?"

"I don't wanna get up…" the addressed Vocaloid repeated himself.

He chuckled at his boyfriend and gave a fake pout, "Awww come on Len, don't make me tickle you again-n-n-n-n!"

It was a very well-acted, but completely fake, whine that one could have mistaken as originating from the mouth of a child. Len's hazy, grayish blue eyes opened to gaze upon Piko's amused face. Sighing in defeat, Len sat up slowly, stretching and yawning, much like a cat.

"What time did I fall asleep?" he asked sleepily.

"I think you passed right out at midnight," his love smirked in further amusement.

Len glared playfully, "And when did you pass out, Mr. Smirky?"

"Oh, name-calling now, are we? Well I passed out exactly one hour, thirty minutes, and fifty-four seconds after you did, sleepyhead."

Len grunted something unintelligible before his eyes caught sight of Piko's USB tail loitering about. The tail, completely under the influence of Piko and his nerve system, was always fluttering about when he was awake. Though Len had to admit, as he knew it was the perfect size to plug into a computer, he wondered what would happen if the tail were to be plugged in? Of course he knew electricity would pass through it, but he also knew that all Vocaloids were a bit computerized as is, for the sake of their voicebanks. Though they still had a lot of human features too…he wasn't sure where the line was drawn on that, to be fair. But surely if Piko had a USB tail, it had to be useful in a way without harming Piko himself.

"Len…?" Aforementioned Vocaloid was now poking his boyfriend.

Len shook out of it, "H-Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh…nothing. Sorry about that."

Looking up, Len saw that his boyfriend was now standing from the bed, right in front of him, where he sat on Piko's bed. The other male looked at his boyfriend with a quizzical look to his expression.

"Are you sure?"

Chuckling, Len nodded as he stood up, embracing the other, "Yeah, I'm sure. Promise."

Piko nodded softly, hugging him back as his tail flicked back and forth, "Good. Should we go get breakfast?"

The blond blinked blankly at his white haired love before getting distracted by seeing Piko's laptop on a stained glass coffee table. It was a smooth, blue colored piece of amazing technology; Piko often boasted its power and he kept good work to taking care of it. Len had to wonder…  
"Len? You're zoning on me again!"  
"Piko…I have a question."

The white haired one sighed softly, in mock exasperation before chuckling and responding, "Everyone has questions. What's yours?"

Len fidgeted for a second and then tilted his head, "What happens if you get plugged into a computer by your USB cord?"  
Piko blinked for a second and finally turned to look in the direction his boyfriend was looking, before then laughing quietly, "Would you believe me if I told you I don't know?"  
Len literally fell over on the bed, flailing slightly, "You can't be serious!"

As if this was the most hilarious thing Piko had seen in months, the Vocaloid laughed hysterically, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he did so, before then collapsing on my floor.

"I'm not! Here, bring me my laptop. I'll show you what happens if you want."

It was as if someone had lit the bed on fire, as Len hopped up, immediately moving to get Piko's laptop, as he sat down on his bed. The blond joined him, shyly planting a kiss on the other male's lips as he passed by, handing over the laptop. Piko took his USB by hand, the cord wriggling as it was also connected to his nerves, and carefully plugged the tail into one of the computer's USB ports.

At first, nothing happened as Piko sat there with the laptop, making Len start wondering what was about to happen. However, Len did see that his boyfriend's eyes were shut, as if he were meditating. Staring at him, he blinked...God...why was he so cute? Why did Piko have to be that cute? Shouldn't it be illegal to be that cute? As he sat there, watching what seemed to be his boyfriend meditating, he felt a fearful thought cross his mind.

Were he and Piko...going to last? He recalled the statistics, in which most young relationships didn't survive. Fear stabbed him suddenly, with a heavy question. C-Could they? Could they, through a relationship's typical twists and turns, actually make it? Could they make it work? His gray-blue eyed gaze filled with worry, though it was unvoiced. All of a sudden, Piko opened his eyes, then smiled slightly.

"Len. Watch."  
The voice sounded a little more unfocused, almost disembodied from Piko, even as it fell from Piko's lips. Len blinked, falling from his reverie before he looked at the screen. The first thing he noticed was that Piko's hands were not touching the touchpad or the keys, but the cursor was moving and clicking on various icons and links.

"W-Whoa..."

"Plugging in with my USB cord turns me into an input device for the computer...by using my mind," Piko chuckled softly.

Len allowed himself to process this and then burst up laughing, in a very good way of course.

"Piko! That's so cool!" He immediately leaped forward and glomped the boy.

Piko hugged him back, laughing lightly himself, "It's pretty fun to use too! I can even run programs and type stuff."

Len watched softly as Piko unplugged himself, before the white haired one pulled him close, holding him, and gently petting his hair.

"Piko," Len began, "-that was so cool."

Piko chuckled, putting a kiss on Len's forehead, "Thanks."

The blond fidgeted lightly, still worried deeply about everything he had thought of earlier. He didn't want to lose Piko, if that would ever happen. That just…wasn't something he wanted.

"Hey…Len? Why do you love me?"

It was a surprising question, coming from the other. Especially considering what Len had been worried about. He gazed up at him; surprised to see Piko looking at him with the same uncertainty Len had been fighting with not even so long ago. Len thought for a moment and then spoke, leaving all hesitation behind.

"I love you…because only with you do I find my voice's ability to truly flourish. You hold the voice of an angel, one that soothes my every worry. You unlock the best of me and convince me to do my best. However, more than that…I love you because I just do. And…to me, love has no need to be reasoned."

Piko smiled softly and gently, but deeply, kissed him on the lips once more, "Thank you, Len. That…means the world to me. It also explains how I feel too."

The blond blinked, a pink blush on his face as the other simply smiled.

"It's how I feel too…so don't worry. We're not just a fleeting spirit."

Len couldn't help but feel shocked. Absolutely shocked. How…how had Piko known? There was just no way! Was there? But Len knew that Piko had always been special. So as Piko leaned against the wall his bed was up against, Len crawled up and lie down, slightly atop Piko, resting his head on the other's chest.

"I don't know how you knew my worry…but…thank you…for easing it."

Piko merely smiled, "It was my pleasure, dear."

Len looked up at him, his gray-blue eyes calm, "Piko…could you sing for me?"

Without hesitation, Piko closed his eyes, his tail fluttering lightly. For the dear already knew what to sing for his love.

"_**Sakura ga saku yo**_

_**Minareta itsumo no sakamichi ni**_

_**Aa wakare wo,"**_ Piko began.

Len's eyes widened. Piko's favorite song…! He never thought it would ever be sung right to him…but here he was, Piko singing the song directly for him. Sayonara Memories, a sad, but lovely song.

"_**Naite waratta ano hibi**_

_**Nandaka kinou no koto no you**_

_**Kono michi wa sou**_

_**Mirai e tsuzuku michi**_

_**Sonna ki ga shita no**_

_**Reinen yori hayai kaika yosou wo**_

_**Kimi wa ureshigatteta**_

_**Watashi wa waratte "sou da ne"**_

_**Tte itta**_

_**Ato sukoshi shitara mou**_

_**Koko ni wa modorenai noni."**_

As Piko sang and petted Len's hair, the blond eased, his lover's vocals ringing bright and clear, beautifully feminine as the notes flung through the air.

"_**Kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo**_

_**Kimi ni uchiakeru to shitara nante**_

_**Tsutaeyou saisho de saigo**_

_**Itsuka issho ni kaetta michi wa**_

_**Watashi ni totte tokubetsu na omoide**_

_**Wasurenai yo**_

_**Sayonara Memoriizu**_

_**Haru ga kitara**_

_**Sorezore no michi wo."**_

'Wasurenai yo.'

'I will never forget.' Len's eyes nearly teared up at Piko's perfect delivery of the line. As beautiful as the rest of it was, Len felt a lot of strength and emotion…all packed into that simple line.

"_**Mata aeru hi wo negatte**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Chiisaku tsubuyaita**_

_**Sora wa ano hi to kawarazu**_

_**Aokute dakara chotto naketa.**_

_**Waza to toomawari shita no**_

_**Sukoshi demo nagaku Kimi no tonari ni itakute**_

_**Watashi wa odokete "machigaeta!"**_

_**Tte itta**_

_**Kimi wa warau sono kao ga**_

_**Mabushikute me wo sorashita**_

_**Kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo**_

_**Mune ni daite kono michi wo aruita**_

_**Oboeteru ano toki KIMI wa**_

_**Watashi no namae wo yonde kureta**_

_**Futari yuugure no kaerimichi de**_

_**Wasurenai yo**_

_**Sayonara Memoriizu**_

_**Deaeta koto**_

_**Kansha shiteru."**_

Len would have been blown away by now, were he not holding onto his boyfriend's shirt. So he chose to join him on the last few stanzas, letting himself create the harmony that he so loved. Only with Piko by him…did Len feel his voice could truly flourish.

"_**Hajimete mita mankai no sakura**_

_**Are kara dore kurai kawareta'n darou,"**_ Len let his voice meld with Piko's.

Piko's eyes widened as he realized that Len had joined him. They caught each other's eyes brightly, Piko reaching out a gentle hand to cup the other's cheek. How sweet and truly wonderful it was to be able to sing with him...

"_**Hitome mita toki ni omotta'n da**_

_**Kono hito no koto suki ni narisou tte**_

_**Nande kana wakannai yo**_

_**Sore kara no mainichi wa totemo tanoshikutte**_

_**Dakedo onaji kurai ni tsurakatta'n da**_

_**Gomen ne nanka umaku ienai yo**_

_**Dakara watashi Kimi to nante iu ka**_

_**Ima no mama sayonara shitakunai no**_

_**Tomodachi no mama ja mou iya na no**_

_**Iou to omotte ita**_

_**Watashi Kimi no, Kimi no koto zutto zutto**_

_**Mae kara suki deshita."**_

Len reached his opposing hand, leaning towards Piko, purely mirroring the one he loved. There was a beautiful, nearly tearful sheen in the heterochromia eyes; a green eye and a blue eye, that belonged to Piko.

"Len, I love you."  
"And I love you, Piko. I couldn't take life without you."

A smile on the white haired one's face widened as he closed his eyes, his thumb rubbing the blond's cheek as they delivered one more line.

"_**Aa yatto ieta…"**_

At the end of the song, they closed the rest of their gap, letting the Spring sunshine cross the floor, ignoring the facts that their stomachs were empty. They simply didn't mind…

Forget breakfast, this was better.

* * *

_**I haven't written Summer or Autumn yet! But I will whenever I finally can!**_  
_**Please note that "Wasurenai yo" can be transliterated in many ways, but "I will never forget" is one of the main base ways to do so. **_  
_**Thanks! Hope you enjoyed and will review!**_


End file.
